


BlackBerry

by Fizzydrink101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Magic, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzydrink101/pseuds/Fizzydrink101
Summary: Carl never united with his father in the crazed frenzy of the prison attack. Instead he found himself alone & wandering town after town, until coming across a boy his age with green eyes & an offer of friendship. The two band together to hunt down Carl's father & find a place to call home, which is offered to them by a hunky man with balls of steel & a large bat to accompany him.





	1. Chapter 1

Carl could only stand and watch as the Governor stood there, oh so cocky. The man had Michonne's sword in his hand and poor old Hershel on his knees in front of him. His father, Rick, seemed to be negotiating with him, pleading, begging. Nobody could hear the conversation from how far back they were.They could only wait, and watch, but it changed in just a split second. The one eyed man and swung at Hershel, giving the man a large hacked wound that blood gushed from. That's all it took.

Then it turned to chaos.

Chunks of the place he once called home were flying all over the place. Dust flew into his eyes and he had no time to recover before the grueling moans of walkers was upon him. A small horde was coming towards him, forcing him to a wall. He reloaded his shotgun, pelting the undead before running out of his clip. He knew that there was a bus on the other side of the building, but he wasn’t sure if he could make it. He was out of bullets and out of luck it seemed. 

Turning behind him he grabbed onto the chain linked fence behind him, hauling himself up to get to the other side. He paused at the top to scour for his group, only to find the bus he had been aiming for was now driving far away down the road. 

His heart dropped to his stomach. He had no clue in what to do. A loud bang brought his attention back to the main issue. The fact that there was still a tank driving its way into the prison. More chunks flew from it’s crippled concrete flesh. 

He spotted Daryl as he made a jump towards the tank. 

“Daryl!” He called out desperately trying to get the man's attention, but it was to no avail. The man was now running in the opposite direction with Beth in tow. 

The tank blew from the inside, it almost gave small jump from the explosion. .

Panic was now settling in and his breath was coming quicker. He didn’t see his Dad anywhere, and the only people he saw left was the Governor's posse. They kept walking forward firing rapid rounds of ammunition. His ears rang from the piercing sounds. He brought his hands up to his ears to try and block out the deafening noises. 

The wire from the fence was starting to dig into the upper part of his thigh as he still sat perched upon the fence. Walkers were clawing, reaching for the teen. Carl took one last desperate look around the destroyed dystopia. Then he saw his last hope.

What seemed like a mile away at the front opening of the main gates, Michonne was loading his unconscious father into the back of a car. His father’s face was beaten and bloody to where almost he was having issues identifying him. His leg was wrapped with a cloth that was stained a deep red and seemed like only a filter for the red substance pouring out of his leg. The woman looked around quickly, she was trying to slice walkers while also getting to the driver's seat. Not once did she look for or spot Carl. She probably thought he was on that bus. 

“Michonne!” He screamed. “Please Michonne wait for me!”

Carl had always tried to be a strong kid. He had to be in these times, but in that moment.

His heart was breaking. 

His eyes started to water, clouding his vision of anything he tried to look at. His Dad couldn’t leave him. He didn’t want to be alone. 

Wiping his eyes he hopped over to the other side of the fence, he made a dash to hopefully intercept the car in its path and get a ride to safety. His legs pumped with whatever adrenaline he had left. He drew air into his lungs so fast he thought they’d burst from pressure. 

He cut through the grass, taking the shortest path possible, in his mind he thought he could do it. But his heart could tell he wouldn’t be able to catch up no matter how hard he thought he could.

“No no no no no no no.” Carl tried to go faster, his vision was blurring rapidly by the second. 

He sunk to his knees as the salted tears toppled over. 

Had he admitted defeat?

What was he going to do now? He didn’t see anyone left. Only walkers, which he knew that more would be drawn in from the loud noises. Wiping his nose, he stood up on shaky legs. He headed back towards the interior or the prison to hopefully grab anything that would help him as he went to find his father again. Luckily the interior wasn’t so destroyed that it was easy for the walkers to get in. 

He climbed over the rubble, landing with a small thud. He made a quick dash for his room, grabbing his bag and his pistol. The memories that he had made in here were now nothing to him, he had to move on to survive. There was no more looking in the past. 

Before anymore walkers could get any closer and horde up, he excited to the road by shimmying through a newly created crack, only slightly grazing his knee in the process. Carl took one last look at his used to be home.

On his way out he grabbed a not so battered bike, he reasoned that it would cut down on his walk time and give his feet a rest. He swallowed all feelings as he lifted himself up on his bike, he was on his own for the first time in his life. 

He first started by following the way he saw tire tracks going. He knew that this was probably his safest bet. Looking down the road he saw nothing, just long, far streaching road. He swallowed the lump in his throat .  
The path ahead of him was long, this was his coming of age.  
This was his journey.

-Fizzydrink101


	2. chapter 2

It was very lonely for Carl in the first few days. He had nobody to talk to, and nobody to comfort him. He believed that these feelings were making him weak, that they would grate him down into a soft little child. Although, in reality, that's what he was. 

The first town he came across wasn’t too bad. It seemed like a normal little neighbourhood, and well stocked. He could have stayed for a small while longer, but a small group of adults came in. A group of four, and their leader was a very large ginger haired man that Carl knew he had no chance against in a fight. All he had got from that town was a few cans of food and the knowledge to keep moving on. 

His bike was beginning to be his best friend. It was a washed out yellow, and he had fashioned on a basket to the front to hold all of his food. Carl had named the bike wrinkle, since that was the bikes brand name. He’d talk to the bike from time to time, even though he knew it was crazy. It just kept his mind occupied.

His back was aching from not finding a great place to sleep each night. Each town he had traveled to was occupied by a few people, and he didn’t want to run in with anybody. But it seemed fate had a different plan for him.

It was hot. Deadly hot outside, and while Carl rode his bike down the middle of the road he could feel the heat rising off the pavement in waves. There was no tree cover on the heat magnet, and even though Carl knew it was dangerous, there was no way he could ride his bike on the grass. The Bike just couldn’t take that sort of strain. 

Then all of a sudden Carl was hit by a hard force throwing him off his bike and flat on the burning road. He shuffled up quickly and tried to pull out his knife, but a voice stopped him.

“Sirius, what are you doing?” The voice was young and when Carl’s vision finally stopped swimming, he saw that it came from a boy around his age. He was running towards the the large black mass which was now hovering over him. 

“I’m so sorry, please don’t kill him. I don’t know what happened.”

Carl didn’t even know what to say. He looked over finally realising that what slammed into him was a large black dog. It was sitting calmly by Carl, panting with its tongue hanging from its mouth. 

“Sirius come here!” The boy demanded. 

The dog got up slowly and walked over to where the boy was while the kid himself went to go help Carl get back on his feet. Carl flinched away as the kids hand came into contact with his skin, but he after he saw the boy give a lopsided grin, he decided to give a chance to him.

“I’m Harry.” The kid introduced himself, then pointed to the dog who was sitting beside him. “And that old man is Sirius.”

“Carl.” He replied looking wearily at the two in front of him. 

Carl couldn’t help it but Harry’s eyes were capturing his attention, he had never seen such green eyes in his life before. After getting of the colour of his eyes Carl registered Harry’s accent. 

“Where are you from Harry?” Carl asked. “You don’t sound like most people around here, or who would have lived around here I guess.”

“I'm from the Uk. So is Sirius. We came here on accident.” Harry said. “We were trying to get down to Mexico.”

“Mexico?” Carl questioned aloud. “Why go to Mexico?”

Harry just gave a shug that was accompanied with a small smile. “Well bodies rot faster in heat right?

Carl just nodded. He hadn’t thought of that. 

“Would you like to come with us?” Harry asked.

Sirius startled Carl by whining, but Harry quickly sushed the animal. 

“I would Harry, but I need to find my dad. We got seperated the other day, and I need to find him... I need to find my group.” Carl explained.

Harry nodded, then quickly turned around and pulled Sirius into a huddle. “We should help him.” Carl heard him whisper. He never heard Sirius say anything, he was a dog afterall, but it seemed they had finally agreed on something. 

“We’ll help you find your dad. But then, depending on the situation, we may head down south afterwards.” Harry smiled softly kicking Sirius as the dog seemed to huff in annoyance. 

“Alright.” Carl nodded. For the first time since the prison he felt hope flutter in the pit of his stomach. “I’ve been following this road, because I strongly believe that this is the road they took.”

Carl looked at his bike which now had a bent wheel. He sighed a little at the loss of his little bike friend, but it was a good exchange for real company. 

“Sooooo, you think they went this way?” Harry asked. “Did they walk off while you were sleeping?”

Carl shook his head. “Where I lived got attacked. It was chaos, and even though I tried calling out to them-” 

Harry could see Carl was having trouble explaining what had happened. He felt bad for his new friend, even Sirius went over and rubbed on the boy’s side trying to give him comfort. 

“Don't worry Carl. I’ll help you, even if we grow old till we are ninety. I’ll stay and help you find your dad.” Harry tried to give his friend a small smile, but it was hard when the mood was so somber. 

“Thank you Harry.” Carl managed to get out. 

The two stood in an awkward teen silence for a while not knowing what to do or say. Then finally Sirius barked at the two and started walking down the road where Carl was first heading. Harry chuckled and ran after Sirius shouting words so quickly that Carl couldn’t keep up with hearing what his new friend was saying. He started to sprint after the two hoping that the dog would slow down just a little bit. 

Seeing his new friends run down the road, Carl knew that this was going to be the start of a very long journey. 

-Fizzydrink101


End file.
